A Null Session
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: War. War never changes. It left us without hope. War broke us.


It had all started 13 years ago, when the newly-elected President of the United States, George W. Bush, was revealed to be in cahoots with Her Imperious Condescension, an alien queen.

During Bush`s inauguration (they still allowed him to be President, believing that the allegiance would be beneficial to the nation) Her Imperious Condescension was there, right beside him, and, whilst he was taking the Oath of Office, she speared him through the chest.

The entire nation watched in horror as their new leader fell to his knees, blood gushing from his chest. There`d been screams, and panic erupted, but, strangely, there was no anger directed towards Her Imperious Condescension.

A few days passed, and the troll was named Queen of the United States, which was a surprise to everyone.

A few more days passed, and her army had come down to the United States, and those poor sods who lived in the area surrounding the White House (which she`d claimed as her own) had their houses invaded by destructive, obnoxious aliens.

The "old" United States Army was forced to evacuate the city, for the sake of the citizens.

It took a while for the changes to come.

A year after this madness, she announced that she had declared war on all of Europe.

Little did anyone know, she had even more of her vast army waiting in the skies, for an occasion such as this.

She called them down, and the hapless Europe was decimated.

She didn`t call off her army even when the Alliance (Europe) surrendered, just kept pushing on until every last person was killed.

Then she did the same to Australia.

Then South America.

Next Africa.

Lastly, Asia fell.

And the humans of the United States just stood by and watched, helpless to stop their new 'Queen.'

And, what may be even crazier is that this world conquest took only three years.

So now I`ve come to 2004, or, as we called it, the Year of Condescension.

Her Imperious Condescension started getting very testy that year.

That was the year she had the Arenas created.

If someone defied her in any way, shape, or form (be it breaking a rule or openly detesting and rebelling against her) she would have you put into the arena.

It slowly escalated, and by the next year she would throw you in just for having what she deemed 'the wrong hair color.'

She was ruthless, and hateful, and had this weird caste thing going on.

If you had darker hair, you were better than people with lighter hair. If you had a 'rare' blood type, you were better than people with more common blood types.

2005 through 2008 were the dark years.

But in 2009, a light began to shine.

Although almost half the population of the United States was dead, due to hair and eye color and blood type, there were some who, despite their knowledge of the horrendous things being done, dared to stand up and fight.

They were few, and their numbers were declining with every passing day, but they strove towards a better tomorrow, one not wrought with fear and misery, one where we needn`t futilely attempt to obfuscate our friends and family and comrades from the far-reaching and heavy hand of Her Imperious Condescension.

They were the Resistance, and resist they did.

2009 was the Year of the Resistance.

Then we finally realized it.

We finally realized why the trolls were here.

While Her Imperious Condescension had been busy with the uprisings and revolts in the U.S., she`d had her army draining the Earth of resources.

They took everything, and we only started to realize when they turned to North America.

And it was far too late for us at that point.

The rebellions stopped.

Everything stopped for us.

We were finally broken.

2010: The Year of Hopelessness. We were done.

2011: The Year of Death. So many people died. So many people who really were hopeless.

2012: The Year of Humanity. We`re all that`s left.

By now... the trolls are long gone.

Humanity; hope, is gone, too.

_They ravaged our planet, and left us to rot._

_There were attempts to restore us, but all were for naught._

_And as we stared blankly into our blazing sun,_

_We wished for a future that never would come._

_Our last hope: to wish for others that they won`t do the same,_

_That they`ll leave us the only null session in this game._


End file.
